The Core consists of two parts. The Scientific portion supports the activities of Harris and Sonner with analyses of inhaled anesthetic concentrations in perfusates. It supports the activities of Pearce and Sonner with analyses of receptors agonists and antagonists, namely CPP, etomidate, ketamine, midazolam, and propofol. The Administrative portion supports Eger's conduct of the biannual meetings, including activities preparatory to the meetings and moderation of the meetings. The activities extend to preparation of continuation reports to the NIH and oversight of the Program Project budget. The Administrative portion also provides support for the participation of the Advisory Board and ad hoc experts in the biannual meetings and for their advice to Eger beyond the times of the meetings.